Alighieri
by Alitolexlto
Summary: (3 story crossover/rewritten) Sam and Dean have been called to Mahora Academy in Japan on the request to solve a murder by an unknown demon. The Winchesters must help Negi and his partners to find and destroy this threat to save the school from meeting a grizzly demise. But will things become restless with John Constantine on the scene as well? Find out inside.
1. The Bros, The Mage, and The Conman

**Hey Guys. I've decided to rewrite and tweak this three story crossover considering how much I was neglecting it. So here's the lineup;**

**Mahou Sensei Negima! (Beginning of chapter 63)**

**Supernatural (during season 8. Sometime after Cas returned from Purgatory)**

**HellBlazer/Constantine (Mostly using NBC's John Constantine as a physical reference but the history from where the last issue of Hellblazer left off)**

**I had been a fan of the Hellblazer series and thought I'd sew a small crossover together with my other two favorite series. For the length, I decided this will only go up to the point where they defeat the demon that destroyed Negi's village within the manga, so this will possibly be a short one; Maybe four or five chapters.**

**So then here we go!**

* * *

><p>The full Moon…<p>

In its pale gaze shines the illumination of macabre amongst the Earth's surface. The true beasts of the night rise forth and take their stand upon the soil and claim what is rightfully theirs. Such cruel fate for those who have had the cursed luck of being out late on such nights as a full moon's night. And it just so happened that a certain night walker was indeed enjoying her time out on this full moon's night.

The entire campus of Mahora academy stood in dead silence with the breeze that blew the trees in a swaying manner. The only other sound that echoed down a lane of trees were the footsteps of a girl jogging late at night. The poor-fated brunette had decided to go running in a pink track suit while holding weights in her hands.

"Alright! I should be able to finish this run off soon." She panted, "Geez, why's it so freakin' cold though? I mean…hm?"

The high school girl stood at a halt at the sudden appearance of something standing straight ahead of her. It was too dark to tell what it truly was even with the street lanterns that paved the Sakura lane.

"Huh? W-Who is that?" She muttered to herself. "Is he some kind of creep…? H-Hey you!" She called out to.

No response was met.

"H-Hey!"

Once again, no response. With every moment of silence, she began to regret calling out to him in the first place. The brown haired girl assumed that maybe the person standing in the darkness was either deaf, or listening to music. Then again, it was the dead of night and any student out of bed at this time of night would be considered suspicious even though she herself was out at such a time. And this person looked too tall to be a student.

Still…who was this strange figure?

The brown haired girl was nervous and opted to not stick around. "F-Fine then…" She turned on the heel and instead decided to walk quickly away from whatever stood there.

Suddenly…she heard footsteps…footsteps coming from behind her.

She eyed behind her, but was too scared to turn completely around. Her spine chilled to the bone and every hair on the back of her neck stood with Goosebumps. She could hear her own breathing from her pale lips. The footsteps were a distance away—keeping a pace with her feet. Still, she tried her best not to let it fully consume her with fear.

She ran quicker than originally…the footsteps also picked up speed.

Her walking quickly turned to jogging…the footsteps grew quicker.

Finally she couldn't hold in anymore of her resolve and began to pick up the pace in running. She almost panicked at the sound of those harsh feet clapping the ground almost rapidly from behind her and even getting closer. She let go of any restraint and full on sprinted off down the lane.

Yet no matter how fast she sprinted…she felt as if she wasn't getting to the end of the lane at all. In fact, there didn't even seem to be an end to the lane. It just went on for what felt like hours on end.

And yet those feet felt they were becoming louder and louder from behind her.

She breathed harshly and tears formed in her eyes as she ran with everything she had. Her legs pumped harder than she ever thought they would in her frantic running.

But fate is a cruel mistress for some.

Her feet finally tripped over one another and down her body fell onto the concrete ground, head first, as blood broke free of its skin shell on her forehead.

Though down, she was still able to retain consciousness as she felt the agonizing pain of her forehead. But that was completely ignored by the approaching sound of those damned feet from behind her getting louder!

Finally she turned to her attack, eyes closed and arms sprung out as she screamed hard.

Suddenly, just as the footsteps were about to approach her…nothing.

Silence.

She didn't open her eyes nor did she want to. But there was no sound. No sound but the light breeze in the wind.

Did the person go away?

Was it all in her head?

There was only one way to know for sure…

She opened her eyes slowly…

But…something was off…she saw no one but…why was the world sideways. And she saw the sky now on the side while the ground was on the other side. Apparently she was lying on the ground. But she swore she was sitting up.

As she looked more to the side, she saw someone lying on the ground. Someone right next to her who, oddly enough, wore the same suit as she did.

She read the tag on the left breast; Hirayama Yukio.

Wait…

She then realized it…

That was _her _name.

Upon further inspection she looked towards the neck…there was nothing to be seen after it.

She was shocked so brutally that she couldn't even scream. She couldn't feel. She couldn't even hear…her vision becoming dark.

But before it truly did…she saw it. The person who killed her…a man in a black coat…and a devilish toothy grin.

_**-THREE DAYS LATER-**_

Down the busy streets of Tokyo, Japan, where the sun shinned its brightest over the ambitious city so early in the morning, riding down the street along with the other Japanese manufactured cars was an all-classic '67 Chevy black impala was slowly driving through, making sure not to hit anyone. Playing on the radio was a cassette of Kansas's hit song; "_Carry On Wayward Son_" on mid volume.

"Wizards? Seriously? Like Harry Potter type stuff or somethin'?" said a young in the driver's seat of the impala with a burger in hand. He had green eyes and dark blond undercut cropped hair. He was dressed in a T-shirt over a collared cargo shirt, a leather jacket, a pair of jeans, and boots. The oldest of the Winchester brothers, Dean, was waiting to hear more on this strange offer.

"Yep. Wizards. Apparently they work for some magic government called Lunus Magorum, or something like that." said the second Winchester brother, Sam. Sam had shaggy brown hair that touched his neck with his bangs parted. He was dressed in a plaid short sleeved shirt over a cargo jacket, jeans, and combat shoes. He was researching on his laptop for more info on the strange names, but couldn't seem to find anything useful. "Doesn't look like I can find anything on it. Either this Lunus Magorum stuff is beyond normal cult searches, paranormal research, or like you said; Harry Potter crap."

"Well its name already sounds like somethin' out of creepy fanfiction." Dean joked before taking a bite of his burgers, then looking at it with disappoints before putting it down, "And speaking of crap, these burgers taste like something out of some cheap Japanese McDonalds corner store."

"That's your fault for not getting rice balls like I did instead." Sam said as he continued his research his computer, "Anyway, I've come up with three theories. Wanna hear them?"

"No."

"Theory one;" Sam began, to Dean's chagrin. "Assuming this whole thing has anything to do with witchcraft or something of the occult, I'd assume this Ludus Magorum is some sort of higher wizard-like government. Kind of like our government."

"A bunch of douchebags in big chairs?" Dean joked.

"No…well okay, yeah, but listen." Sam continued, "My second theory is that it's some secret group that's existed for a few months, years maybe."

"And three?" Dean asked.

"A made up group who happens to know us, and is leading us into a trap via a request." Sam shrugged, closing his laptop. "Point is, we really have no clue what's gonna happen once we get there. The message itself was just as vague."

And vague it was. The message came in from a blast of light that shinned from their hotel's closet. The closet then opened and from that light shot out a single envelope. Within it, was a request from some man by the name of Konoe Konoemon and two plane tickets to Japan. The plane was definitely first class as it was even able to strap down Dean's impala as well.

"Well whatever's callin' us all the way out here to Japan sure must be friggin' loaded since they paid for our tickets and even got my baby sent with us." Dean pointed out, referring to his car. "I say we pop on in, see what's goin' on at least. I mean they used a damn _Poltergeist _door to throw us a bone here so it must be somethin'."

"Yeah, but it still seems odd." Sam said, looking towards his older brother with concern, "I mean, why would anyone need us in Japan? Like, are we even known to demons in Japan? I doubt our rep goes that wide."

"Hey, with all the blood n' guts we got the pleasure of seeing, I wouldn't be too shocked at us being on the front page of _Demon's Digest_." Dean said. "Come on, Sammy. Look at our lives. Look at everything we've done over the years; we've opened Lucifer's cage, fought that bastard, been to Hell and back, I went to Purgatory—Which I'm still not psyched about you not lookin' for me." Sam rolled his eyes with a sigh. "We've seen it all Sammy. The whole nine yard. The way I see it, why wouldn't we be famous around the world?"

"What happen to covering our tacks everywhere we go?" Sam snorted.

"Hey, somethin's bound to slip through the cracks." Dean shrugged.

"Well I still got a bad feeling." Sam worried, "Did you also notice we didn't even get any hotel reservations either? And the guy who wrote this couldn't even meet us at the airport." Sam pulled the paper with the request from his pocket once more. "Just this paper that's asking us to come here and then go to a place called _Mahora Academy_."

"What the hell is a "Mahora" anyaway?"

"From what I looked up online, it's a boarding school that's got a big reputation for its grand scale, its beauty, traditions, and, get this, its own aura of magic about it."

"So does Disneyland, Sammy. Guess we'll follow this address, see what's there, and if it gets frisky…" Dean then pulled out his signature COLT 1911 handgun and waved it around playfully. "…we start bittin' hard. Like we always do. If I'm right, I'll be happy to shoot Mickey in the face."

Sam sighed. Violence was always the other only alternative it seemed for these brothers. "Yeah…we always end up biting..."

**MEANWHILE**

The sun beamed forth through the greying clouds, giving wind to an obvious downpour of rain to come later in the day. On the prestige campus of the acclaimed school known as Mahora Academy. The students all hurried their ways to classes and a busy schedule ahead of them. However all that would take a sharp left turn at the current meeting being held within the office of the dean; Konoemon.

The owner of said office was sitting at his desk, going over certain events with his guest. The owner was an elderly man who had a very long formed bald head with a single long white pony tail in the back, and long white eyebrows whose outer ends passed his cheeks. He also had a long sage white beard while dressed in an orange robe.

"I must say, I'm quite pleased that you were finally able to appear before me on such short notice." Konoemon smiled.

"Y'know, of all the worst times you had to suddenly call me up, it had to be while I was havin' a lil bit of relaxation." The other guest sighed while sitting on the couch far from the desk, and lighting a cigarette, "Thanks for ruinin' another bleedin' R&R, Old man Konoemon."

"Oh come now, which would you rather have; sitting in a dirty old apartment, doing exactly what you're doing now, or enjoying a little bit of time out of the normal gloom and doom?"

"Can I get the '_leave me the fuck alone for one damn year'_ for 500, Alex?" The guest mocked, "What is this? The _third _time you've called me out for a favor? You know my records, mate. I don't think you need a bloke like me here."

Konoemon sighed. "For once, can't you be happy that the magic world still keeps in contact with you, Constantine-san?"

"You really think that transportin' me here is my idea of a good ol' time?" The man said, breathing in the smoke of his cigarette into his lungs and exhaling. This stranger was a man in his early 30's with honey blond short hair and five o'clock shadow. He looked a bit worn out with bags under his eyes, a slim face, and premature lines. He was dressed in a white oxford shirt with a dark red loosened tie, black slacks, matching black shoes, and an open fitted beige trench coat. "Well, it beats havin' to get attacked by some tosser on the streets at night, so I might as well get an ear full as to why I'm _really _here."

"Of course." Konoemon nodded. "I do humbly apologize about the inconvenience, but I knew that this was such an issue that you and the Winchesters were desperately called to handle."

"Ah, the Winchesters." John Constantine smirked. "Heard all 'bout them. Gone through some slippery slopes, hadn't they. Makin' deals with demons, fightin' angels, and slomin' it with blood and bullets. Sounds like me as a teenager."

"You give them far too little credit." The dean said, "The two have gone through a number of situations and have survived this long."

"So have I in case you didn't remember." John pointed at himself. "I may not look it, but I'm gettin' up to your age. But a lil actual magic can do ya some wonders on the body."

"Ah yes. Those magic pills you conned off of me..." Konoemon sighed.

Konoemon referred to the very first day he met John Constantine—in his early 60's and just recovering from so much in his life before in his, what he calls, _Vertigo _of a lifestyle. But that all changed when he had decided to travel to Japan, hoping to turn his back on England for a bit. It certainly helped all things considering and soon he found himself in Japan. It was here, where his meeting with Konoemon during a simple drink at a small bar near the campus of Mahora. From there, he helped John with some issues and in return, John take request from him every now and then.

At some point in their meetings, John did indeed con magic aging pills from Konoemon that allowed him to reverse his age back into his early 30s.

"…But enough of that right now. The reason I've called you is for you to dig a little deeper for me as to what is truly happening here while the Winchesters handle anything above."

"Depends on what I'm digging to." John said as he rose from the couch and walked over to Konoemon's desk. "What're we talking here?"

The dean reached into his shelf and pulled out a file to place on the coffee table. "Last night, a student here was attacked and killed by an unknown assailant. She had cuts lining her arms and head severed." Konoemon opened the file and slid it to the edge of the desk. "Take a look for yourself. But I warn you, they are quite gruesome."

John scoffed, "I've _seen_ gruesome, mate."

Constantine examined the almost sickening pictures the dean described. He raised an eyebrow at the image of a young brunette girl, lying across the ground, with blood all over her track uniform and her head outlined in chalk by her shoulder.

"Poor luv…" Constantine said solemnly. He then looked at the dates of the picture. "This was taken last night. Probably was just taken a lil stroll out, the girl. Whad'ya do with the body?"

"I did nothing. It was recovered by the higher ups of the Kanto magic association and the parents have not been informed yet of their daughters…untimely death." Konoemon said sadly, "The fact that I must keep them in the dark about their own daughter passing is enough to make me sick…but it is for the best."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that. Anyway, Y'know who's responsible?" Constantine asked his old friend.

"Not much has been revealed…But I do know this much…" The dean said as he stood from his chair to slowly stroll to his window to look outside. It was sad that such a promising day had to be ruined by this killer. "Those pictures…weren't taken by the cleanup crew…all his victims killed the same way with their heads cut off."

John raised an eyebrow as he looked back at the pictures. "So this fucker likes to take pics of his kills, eh? What, did his tweetbook, or whatever the bloody hell they call it, get hacked or somethin' so he had to take pics with a camera, the obnoxious prick."

"But that's not all. We've also received word that another girl is being targeted and could very well be put at risk as well by the hands of this assailant."

"And who might that be?" John asked.

The dean paused for a few seconds, looking gravely worried and upset at the very mentioning of such a travesty. Even so, the dean swallowed his pride, and said; "A student by the name of Asuna Kagurazaka."

John's blew out the smoke from his lungs. "Oh bollocks, _this_ again. Who is it this time? Anyone from _that _realm?"

"No…I'm not too sure." Konoemon admitted. "However, I am sure it is the same killer who attacked and killed three nights ago."

"Really?" Constantine questioned, "Well how do you know this wasn't some regular arsehole human, lookin' to get a massive wank off the whole thing."

Konoemon turned back to Constantine as he held his tongue for a brief few seconds, before realizing he had no choice in the matter. He let out a deep sigh and massaged his beard once again. "There's more…When we found the body…not only was she killed and these photos were left out…she also had…this carved into her back."

The old man pulled out another picture. This time it was a picture of the dead victim's bare back. Constantine took a gander at the damage, and immediately his eyes went wide in shock. He immediately knew exactly what the insignia was from. And it certainly wasn't a good sign.

"Bloody Hell…This ain't good." John said with aggravation.

"You know what it means?" The dean asked.

"Yeah. Not too bad of an issue…for now." Constantine said as he took the picture and put it in the inner pockets of his coat, "its best I get this job handled now before anythin' gets outta hand. I'll do some work around here."

"Then I will leave you to it. I'll inform the two brothers as well of this." The dean said. "Good luck to you, John Constantine."

"Yeah, yeah…" Constantine sighed as he turned on the heel and was walking right to the door. However before he opened the door, he looked over his shoulder to the desk of the dean once more. "Oh, and uh, one more thing, squire: Don't be tellin' the two _Wank_chesters about me bein' here. Don't need no weight for what I'm doin' yet."

Konoemon nodded in agreement. And with that, John was out the door.

The dean sat back in his chair as he reflected on what he was to do with such a turn of events happening right on his own grounds. This was far beyond his expertise when it came to actual demons from hell attacking students. The natural order of the Kanto and Kansai magic association were abide to keep out of heavily demonic activity and leave it to the demon hunters assigned to the campus…but that didn't stop Konoemon's worries. So what's a little help going to do?

"Now that my first form of insurance is paid…now it is time for my second form of insurance…" As if right on the money, the office doors opened and in walked two gentlemen dressed in black business suits. Konoemon looked up from his seat and stroked his beard lightly. "Well now, this is quite the surprise. The legendary Winchester brothers right before my eyes."

"You know what an even bigger surprise is?" Dean said, "Comin' here expecting to run into a whole bunch of bad vibes…"

"…but instead, we end up getting ogled at by an entire school of teenage high school girls." Sam also said. "Kinda left out that detail."

"Ah, yes. Maybe you two should sit down for what I'm about to tell you…"

_**MEANWHILE**_

The trenchcoated con-man walked down the hallway, passing a few of the high school girls who were whispering to each other in fright of the man while some covered their noses from the harsh smoke stench that came off of him. John didn't concern himself with that and instead tried to get his head wrapped around what he was going to do about all this, John couldn't shake this feeling in his gut that something felt off around him. Things were bound to get too dicey with _that _bastard running around. Not only that, but he wasn't going to be able to protect this school all by himself and those two brothers. If he didn't find an alternative to ending this threat, this all-girls school would soon become an all-girls/demons school.

"This is gonna be some case…" John sighed, hands in pocket, feeling the photograph between his fingers. Poor girl. She hoped her soul went somewhere nice at least. He sure as hell knew _his _damaged goods of a soul wasn't gonna be getting any special treatment when his candle blows.

"Please! Excuse me, sir!"

Constantine looked over his shoulder to see someone running his way as fast as he could. He instinctively moved to the side as this young boy ran past him in a hurry. He was about the age of ten with auburn brown hair fashioned in an undercut style and a small pony tail. He also wore small glasses and was dressed in a dark green suit.

"Thank you, sir!" The boy said as he turned around the hall. As Constantine heard his footsteps fading, he couldn't help but smirk.

"So _that_ was the legendary thousand Master's son, huh? Quite the lil tosh pot, isn't he?" Constantine couldn't help but wonder where he was off to in such a hurry. John had a feeling that following the boy could help him a little on this case and decided he might as well follow to see where he goes.

He simply walked down the hall, and turned on the corner of it to see him simply standing in front of a door with a sign on the top of it that said _3-A_ on it. The boy took a deep breath and opened the door, in which he was met with a lot of chatter, but then came silence as he walked in and shut the door behind him.

"Guess he really is a teacher here." Constantine said in amazement, "Japan's really mental, isn't it…"

_**MEANWHILE-**_

The early morning was slowly becoming cloudy. But that wasn't an issue as class began for class 3-A just as any other one would. Outside the classroom door, ten year old Negi Springfield took a breath of fresh air and exhaled with a confident smile on his face and his hand tightening on his roster. "Here we go."

He opened the door to the class and as he entered, he said, "Good morning class."

"Good morning Negi-sensei!" The students greeted in their happy and excited usual fashion. Class 3-A was an all girl's class with 31 beautiful girls in their teens all in red school uniforms. They all quickly went to their seats after he got to his pedestal.

"Nee nee, Negi-sensei, is it true?" Asked a girl with pink short hair in small pigtails and green eyes.

"Is what true, Makie-san?" Negi wondered.

"That we're getting two new teachers!" Said a brown haired girl whose hair was in a single pig tail on the side and brown eyes. "Is it true, Negi-sensei?"

"Ah, well they're not _teachers_ per say, Yuna-san." Negi explained. "They're moderators for the School's festival. I was hoping they wouldn't be revealed until later on though."

"Now, now, sensei. You know that you will _never_ be able to hide any juicy gossip or a hot scoop from me; Kazumi Asakura!" Said a student confidently with red hair in an up do pony tail and green eyes.

"I guess not…" Negi said with amazement at Asakura's skill as a reporter.

"Well fear not, Negi-sensei! I, Yukihiro Ayaka, do not think of you any differently, even _if_ you have a bad way of keeping secrets!" Said a student with blond long hair and green eyes who smiled kindly. "Besides, it's not your fault anyway. The staff members are just far too easy to detect secrets from!"

"So thirsty…" Commented an orange haired girl with long pigtails held by small bells and heterochromia of green and blue eyes. This was the girl who was to be kept a close eye on in case of attack; Asuna Kagurazaka. "Can you seriously be any more of a kiss ass?"

"Last time I checked, Asuna-san, no one said monkeys were allowed to come out of their cages." Ayaka smirked. "Should I feed you a banana?"

"How about I feed you my foot you pedo Inchou!" Asuna exclaimed as the two began fighting each other just as everyone predicted they would!

Once again, Negi tried his best to control the situation, but his efforts were always in vain as he was simply knocked out of the way in the heat of their fights.

Meanwhile, a certain young girl with long dull blond hair and blue eyes couldn't be bothered with the fight at hand and opted to sleep until class ended. However that was difficult enough with her constantly being awaken by the noise of the students, further agitating her to no end. "Ugh…these humans can be so annoying."

"Master, would you like for me to get your annoyed magic grenades?" Asked a student with light green long hair and metal pony ear muffs on her ears. She also had green eyes and a dead pan expression.

"No, that's quite alright Chachamaru…besides, I've got other concerns right now…" Evangeline said as she laid her head in deep thought. She had heard everything from the dean on the death of that high school girl last night along with Asuna being a possible next target. She felt it right not to tell the students about all this so that they wouldn't get in the way of things.

However she was even more annoyed at the help the dean called for. The Winchesters were a problem enough as is…but John Constantine was _EVEN _worse.

"So will you be doing later, Se-chan?" asked a student with brown eyes and long brown hair named Konoka Konoe, the dean's granddaughter. She spoke to another girl with black hair in a side long pigtail and brown calm eyes. "Is there anything special you wanna do?"

"S-Special?" Setsuna said with red on her cheeks. "J-Just what kind of _special _do you mean?"

"Well with the festival coming up soon, you must have some plans in mind for it."

"Oh, well…"

"Well, I can't wait for the festival, aru-ne!" Said a girl with black hair in Chinese buns and brown eyes known as Chao. "I'll be having my own surprises in store for that time, aru-ne!"

"Um, I'm curious what you mean by surprises…" said a girl with silver short hair and brown eyes known as Ako. "Oh, speaking of which, have you guys been hearing this weird rumor?"

Everyone, including the two fighting girls and Negi all looked at Ako in question as to what she had just said.

"W-Well there's a rumor around that there's some creepy black figure who walks around Mahora late at night. It could just be a teacher, but..." Ako said fearfully.

"Wow, sounds scary!" Makie worried. "I wonder who this guy is!"

"Or _what _this guy is!" Proclaimed a student with black long hair, brown eyes, and glasses named Haruna. "I bet you all it was some sort of ghost or monster hiding on the campus!"

"EEEH?-! No way!" cried twin young girls with pink hair and pink eyes. However one had Chinese buns, while the other had her pig tails out. They were Fumika and Fuka.

"Please don't scare people like that with your conspiracy theories…" sighed a girl with dark blue long hair and short bangs. She held a dull poker face while slipping juice named Yue.

"As expected from boring little Yue…" Haruna smiled, but then turned to another girl. "But you believe me, right Nodoka?-!"

"Eh? W-Well I don't know about monsters, but maybe it could be something else..." Said a girl with dark purple hair and her bangs covering her eyes.

While everyone was gossiping amongst themselves, Negi was quietly pondering this predicament. He wasn't told much on details, but he did hear of a student found dead at Sakura Lane three days ago and another student last night. He almost had a heart attack at such news. He was told that the dean called for professional help from two hunters on such a matter, but this was definitely something Negi wanted to really look into himself.

"_Either way, I won't let my students be caught up in all this_." Negi thought, "_I must think of a way to figure this all out…_"

"Sensei, what do you think?" asked Yuna.

"Huh? O-Oh, I don't have any knowledge on what happened." Negi said with a kind smile, "But I'm sure it's nothing the properly trained authorities won't handle."

_**BACK AT THE DEAN'S OFFICE**_

"Okay, okay so let me see if I got all that, Pai Mei…" Dean said, hearing an obvious sigh from Sam, "You're tellin' us that a demon killed two student here in the past few days, takes shots of his killer high scores, and now it might be after a girl named Asuna Kagrabaka?"

"Kagura_zaka_." Sam corrected.

"That's exactly what I am saying." The elder principal nodded.

"But the question is why?" Sam asked as he eyed the photos once more, seeing the gruesome corpse again and then eyed a picture of the next victim—she had pale skin, ginger orange long hair in twintails, and heterochromia of green and blue eyes. "Is there any sort of reason as to why whatever we're dealing with here is after this Asuna girl? Maybe she has something that's drawing demons to her, or she's messed with something that could make her a target."

"Actually…it's more than you think it is…" Konoemon sighed. He knew that this would be a long explanation. "You see, a long time ago there was a very violent feud between the Kansai Magic Association, and the Kansai Magic Association. These two groups are different sectors of Japan's magic community and have been great enemies since their birth. However, this feud was settled once one woman from the Kansai Association and one man from the Kanto association were put into an arranged marriage to bring peace between the two warring houses."

"So…is this the Kansai or Kanto association we're in now?" Sam questioned.

"This is the Kanto sector." Konoemon nodded once again, "Kansai is in Kyoto. Continuing on, Years later the couple gave birth to a child, and this child is the result of the two houses becoming one. Everyone had assumed that this would finally end the past transgressions of the two associations once and for all…however…"

"That wasn't gonna fly with everyone, huh?" Dean figured.

"Precisely. This bond was not something that the Kansai could agree with. So the parents had no choice but to send their daughter away and hide her from the magical world until such time that peace can be restored…And that girl is…my granddaughter, Konoe Konoka."

"Kono this, Kono that. Jeez…" Dean uttered to himself.

"So what does your granddaughter have to do with Asuna?" Sam asked.

"Because I fear that after Kagurazaka Asuna-kun, they will target her next. I've been held responsible for her safety by my daughter and her husband for her high school year at Mahora Academy, and I intend to do so." The dean said, "However, I'm afraid I won't be able to protect her or even Kagurazaka Asuna-kun after today."

"Why's that?" Dean and Sam questioned simultaneously.

"Their class along with the rest of the school campus will be getting ready for the Mahora school festival coming up in another week." The dean said. "They'll no doubt be out in the open, helping the festivities to get set tomorrow and I won't be able to keep a full surveillance on their every moves just in case."

"School festival?" Dean questioned, "What's that?"

"To give you a shortened version, the Mahora festival is yearly event of three days featuring a great deal of fun for everyone on campus to put on shows, host events, and have a great time with the millions of guest that show up." The elderly man said.

"Knew it. Disneyland." Dean smiled.

"Y-Yes well…Unfortunately, I'll be far too busy with the heavy paperwork in order to keep this event going starting today. I won't be able to take care of my granddaughter and Kagurazaka Asuna-kun during this time. But I couldn't sit by and let her be alone." He quickly looked back up to the two, "And this is exactly why I've called you two."

"In other words; body guarding." Dean concluded, arms crossed in frustration. "Sorry but we don't handle a babysitting service."

Sam thought about it for a second and grabbed Dean by the shoulder and turned him to the side along with him to discuss something in private.

"Dean, we gotta do this." Sam whispered.

"What?-!" Dean said with a whisper as well. "Back in the car, you were sayin' it was probably a trap!"

"Well now I know it might not be! Come on, I mean it couldn't hurt, right?"

"Couldn't hurt—May I remind you of my history with kids?-! Now we gotta look after some bratty teenagers just because this old guy says so?" Dean argued.

"Bullshit! You've made friends with plenty of kids!"

"Yeah, but I had to break through their little shells of annoying angst first!"

Sam sighed. "Look, Dean. This could be something serious. Like you said, this _is _our job, remember? The family business and all that?"

"Oh, look whose talkin'!" Dean argued, but then sighed in annoyance. "Fine, whatever man. I'll do it! But next time, you get the little bastards on your own!"

The two turned back towards the dean who was confused as to what they were discussing to themselves. However they seemed to have made up their minds from the more lax body language as they sat in their chairs.

"Alright." Dean said with an obvious false smile to hide his discontent. "Looks like we're all in."

"Splendid." The dean said with a smile, "I look forward to having you two here. If you want, you may wait here till classes are over and I can call Asuna-kun here, or you may go to her class and introduce yourselves. It is your choice."

Sam looked over at Dean with a pleading look in those big green eyes of his. Dean knew that when Sam does that, it always ends up being in his brother's favor.

"Alright, damnit!" Dean shot back in annoyance. "I'll go the friggin' class, and see her!"

"Thank you, Dean." Sam smiled mockingly.

"Fuck you, Sam."

"You won't join him?" Konoemon wondered.

"No, I'll be checking up on the scene of the crime. Afterwards, I think it's better we just stay out of everyone else's way till later on." Sam insisted, "We don't really like too much attention to ourselves. Besides, we need to do some searching after we know Ms. Asuna's okay."

"Very well. I will leave you two to what you do best." Konoemon said, "Good luck to you both."

"Sure thing." Dean nodded, "So where exactly did the killings take place?"

"I'd suggest you search Sakura Lane. I believe there is someone there who will assist you." Konoemon suggested.

"Got it. Hop to it Sammy." Dean patted on the back and got up from his chair. "Time for me to go all Kevin Costner on up in here."

_**-MEANWHILE-**_

Constantine stood from outside the classroom to get a good look as to what kind of class Ms. Asuna Kagurazaka was in. He'd only seen some of the students of the infamous class 3-A, and that was out of coincidence. He peaked through the classroom door's window to see that the young British boy was teaching the array of cute high school girls with unique personalities by the way they carried themselves in the class. However Constantine quickly noticed the exhaustion of the boy as he was teaching his very class. Constantine couldn't help but wonder if his exhaustion spurned from the fact that he was a freaking teacher at the age of ten, or something else…to which John was curious about.

"Naw…couldn't be…" He muttered to himself in silence. "Don't look like the type…course when do they ever look like the type?"

John took out a small charm of coin pieces from his coat pocket and switched from one coin to the next while pointing it towards the window of the door. It seemed no one reacted to it from what he saw so it was safe assume that there was no one screaming hysterically or anyone burning in a ball of flame.

"Well, guess it's all good n'he—hmm?"

Before the coated demon hunter opted to leave the scene, he happened to notice something from one of the students. This certain student sat way in the back with tan skin and raven black long hair. Judging by her facial expressions, she seemed to be having slight surges of pain going through her by the slight twitching of her eye. However it was so conspicuous that you wouldn't have easily noticed it.

Just as John put the coin charms back in his pocket, her expression returned to a calmer state. She then side-glanced towards the door's window, starring right into John's blue eyes with her reddish brown eyes. She was completely calm and unfazed towards him and for some odd reason…she slowly smirked rather sinister-like. It wasn't enough to get anyone's attention, but it certainly was enough to get Constantine's attention.

"So that's how you wanna play it, eh?" John muttered to himself. He quickly reached into his pocket again for something, but suddenly he immediately stopped in his tracks. And why wouldn't he? Hearing that all familiar click of a cocked firearm was enough to tell every bone in his body to not do something stupid too quickly. Instead he slowly put his hands up, hiding the coins in his coat sleeve.

"Pretty sick hobby you got there, buddy." Said a gruff deep voice that made John think if the man behind him had intense throat cancer. "I'll be sure to call Chris Hanson for ya."

"Hmm, let me take a stab in the dark and guess…Winchester?" John guessed.

Dean was a bite taken aback at how easily he was pointed out by a complete stranger. "How'd you know that?"

"You and that tosser brother of yours aren't exactly subtle." John said, putting a fag between his smirking lips. "I'd even go as far as to say you both are easy to tell in a crowd."

"Well don't I feel like a friggin' celebrity. Now answer my question." Dean demanded. "What's your business?"

"Keep ya soddin' boots on, mate. I'm not here to hurt anyone." John said, "Now if you'd at least let me light a fag, I'd be willin' to leave."

"Oh, so now you light up people who are gay?"

"It's a cigarette, you fucking berk." John sighed. "Typical America, looking for an excuse. So about lettin' me go then?"

"Nuh-uh. You look suspicious enough. You ain't goin' nowhere." Dean ordered.

John snorted. "Heard that in prison once…"

"…Wait, wha—?"

In Dean's confusion of his words, John quickly gave the classroom door a good three knocks, which caught Dean's attention right away. In Dean's distracted state, John quickly got behind the demon hunter and ran off to the closest corner.

"Hey!" Dean called as he aimed his gun towards the trenchcoated man, however by the time he was perfectly aimed, the coated man was gone.

"Shit!" Dean hissed as he was about to run after him, he quickly heard the sound of a door open right before him. He instinctively hid his gun as he met eyes with a young boy no older than ten with auburn hair, glasses, and a dark green suit.

"Oh, um, can I help you?" the boy asked with a British accent himself.

"O-Oh, yeah. Um…" Dean tried to think of what to say before just coming out and saying why he was originally here. "…I'm…hear to introduce myself. The dean told me to come here and introduce myself as a new member—"

"I see." The boy nodded with a smile. "You're the one the dean asked to watch over Asuna-san, correct? What was that yell just now?"

"Uh, nothing. Nothing just…wait, how do you know I'm here to look after Kagubaraka?" Dean wondered.

"Kagu_razaka_, and I'll explain in a moment. Please excuse me." Negi then bowed and step into the class, closing the door behind him. Dean could hear a girl asking what took the boy so long, to which he apologized and told them of the procedures once they go to Kyoto.

"Wait…this is an all girl's school...so why is…?" Dean wondered.

Dean tried to put the pieces together. What would a ten year old boy be doing in a class filled with high school girls? Could he be the teacher's kid, acting as an assistant or something? Maybe it was a boy who had nowhere else to go at the time. So many confusing questions to ask and so little time to do so. Instead Dean just decided to go with the flow of things and see how it all pans out.

But what still worried Dean was that trenchcoated British man. He had him on edge for some reason. At the very first glance Dean almost mistaken him for Castiel, another good friend of his who was an angel and wore a trenchcoat. But he had a sketchy Scouse-like accent. Different from Crowley and Negi's, but just as annoying to Dean.

Dean's train of thought was interrupted by the sound of the door opening before him once again. Before him stood the British boy once again.

"Okay. You may enter." Negi said from in front of the door.

"Awesome." Dean said as he then stepped aside. For some odd reason, as Dean stepped in, he swore he could detect the faint scent of cigarette smoke. Not strong enough to notice but enough to peek curiosity. He assumed it came from Dean.

The second Dean stepped in to see the class; internally, he was taken aback by the large group of high school girls that out all the class seats. And the most interesting part of it all was that they were all cute; each one a beauty to behold in a unique way. Dean didn't wanna sound weird or anything, but he couldn't deny it. There wasn't a single bad looking one in the bunch.

It was silent at the sight of the oldest Winchester. At least he didn't need to worry about keeping them silent to introduce himself.

"So uh, hi." Dean waved, "Nice to, um…meet you all. My name's Dean…Smith, and I'll be here scoping the campus for the…festival coming up." Dean remembered. "So, uh...yeah, nice to meet you all."

The majority of students themselves all reacted the same manner; stirrings. It wasn't every day that the students had the pleasure of being such an attractive older gentleman such as Dean. Plus he seemed to be at that peek of old enough to attract older women like Shizune-sensei but still able to make girls their age blush.

"Ah!" Yuna pointed out. "So you're one of the new people that's rumored to start here today!"

Dean arched an eyebrow and snorted. "Yeah, guess we are."

"So, where are you from?" One student asked out of the students who spoke lively to one another on such developments of such handsome new member of the campus.

"Huh? Oh…uh, Lawrence in Kanada." Dean answered. "That's in America."

"How old are you? Please speak into the microphone." Asakura asked, literally holding a mic to Dean's mouth to speak into.

"I'm 33."

"Eeeh? But you look too good to be in your thirties." Makie complimented.

"Oh, well thanks." Dean smiled, "You don't look so bad yourself. N-Not in a like _like _kinda way but, y'know."

"Yeah, well if no one's gonna ask, I guess I will." Proclaimed a student with light violet long hair and her bangs held by small barrettes. This was Misa. "So Dean-san, the world wants to know; do you have a girlfriend?"

All the extra chatter died down to awkward silence towards that question that none really thought about asking right away.

"Oh Yeah, do you?" asked another student with light brown hair in pigtails.

"W-What're you saying, Misa! Sakurako! Don't ask him a weird question like that!" scolded a third student with black short hair and brown eyes.

"Ignore Madoka." Misa waved off, "Now tell us! Do you, or do you not have a girlfriend?"

All eyes were on Dean at that moment like hungry wolves ready to pounce. This was certainly just as bad as purgatory but instead of worrying about dying, he was worried more about his well-being at that moment up front. But he also knew that if he didn't give an answer, it'd continue to be awkward for him.

"Uh…well, let's just say that I travel around…a lot..."

It didn't take long for most, if not, all of them to firmly understand exactly what he meant. Even so that didn't deteriorate the slow building arousal over this fine specimen of a man to them. However, surprisingly, the only one who wasn't caught in this new comer's unintentional charm was Asuna herself. Instead, Asuna felt the impression that he was sketchy. Like he wasn't telling the rest of the students everything about him and probably never will.

"Well I hope you don't mind me asking, but the rumors said that there were _two_ of you here." Setsuna pointed out.

"Oh Yeah, my…associate." Dean lied, "He and I've been at this for a while actually."

"_Associate_, you say~" Haruna smirked devilishly.

"Hey! Whoa! N-Not like that…" Dean cleared up rather quickly.

"So where might he be?" Asked a taller student named Akira, with her long brunette hair in a long pony tail.

"Uh, probably still talkin' with the dean." Dean figured himself. "Doubt you'll be seeing a lot of—"

Before he could get another word out, the class door once more, and in poked another man taller than Dean with brushed back longer hair. All eyes were on Sam, showing the same sparks in their eyes as they did with Dean; another handsome new face had graced them with his presence.

"Oh, here you are, Dean." Sam confirmed.

"Ah! So you're the associate!" Fuka and Fumika clamored along with the rest of the class.

"Uh…oh…!" Sam stammered. Considering Sam's less than impressive social skills compared to his older brother, this was certainly a situation he couldn't keep himself in control of, and wasn't about to try either knowing he'd mess up.

However in a saving grace, a loud hand slammed onto a desk and a loud authority female voice shot through the jeering.

"Everyone! Silence right now!"

Without a single complaint towards this voice, everyone immediately ceased what they were doing and looked back towards the blond haired class rep.

"Ah, t-thank you, inchou." Negi thanked timidly. Though he was a tad embarrassed that _he _as the teacher couldn't halt the clamoring of his own class, it was good he at least had the class rep. to help him. Plus he was only ten—not much authority from such a small voice.

Ayaka cleared her throat and spoke openly towards the brothers. "Anyway, welcome to class 3-A. I am the class rep, Yukihiro Ayaka; pleasure to meet your acquaintance Dean-san, Sam-san."

"Che. Suck up..." uttered a girl named Chisame sitting at the back of the class to herself. She had long hair tied in ponytail and brown eyes wearing round glasses as well.

"Ah. Same to you." Sam nodded. "Dean, we gotta go."

"Awesome." Dean said. "Welp let's get to it." Dean then turned to the class. "Sorry ladies but me and Sam got work to do."

Most of the class groaned in disappointed at the sudden leave of the two handsome men. Not only because they were leaving, but the actual class would have to begin.

"U-Uh, but we'll be sure to drop by real soon!" Sam mentioned quickly. To which Dean slowly turned his gaze to his brother with discontent in those green eyes of his. It was obvious he didn't want to come back, but unfortunately Sam's only response was that "_oh well_" face of his.

Dean mouthed a subtle "_fuck you_" towards Sam before turning back to the class—all smiles. "Yep…just like Sam said. Hopefully we'll see you all _real _soon."

"And we'll be gracious to have you join us again." Negi bowed.

"Please come again soon!" The rest of the students cheered out.

"Uh…alright, then." Dean said as he and Sam waved and proceeded to exit the classroom. The students proceeded to chatter amongst themselves about how lucky they truly were to not only have their cute homeroom teacher, but also be visited by two handsome men in suits. What were the chances that such luck would be bestowed upon them? Very high apparently.

"Now, now." Negi said modestly, slowly getting a handle on his students once more. "I'm sure we will have plenty chances to meet them later in the day I'm sure, but we should really continue the lesson, right?"

"Right!" Everyone agreed.

"Ambitious lil scamps, aren't ya?"

It had to take a few seconds to properly register with almost the rest of the students, but when it all came into their awareness, all the students suddenly turned towards the windows. The students and even Negi himself were shocked to discover a man had been standing there, leaning on the window ceil, smoking a cigarette as if he were right at home.

"W-What..? Negi said, startled by this man's sudden appearance. "W-Who are you?-!"

"Oh don't mind me, mate." The blond haired trenchcoat wearer smiled. Negi could quickly place his British accent as scouse. A Liverpool resident. "Course, you didn't mind at all since that brat over there opened the door for that pretty boy and his so-called _associate_."

"What do you mean by that?-!" Setsuna demanded, ready to draw her sword.

"It's as I said, luv." John assured her with a single wave, "I've just been standin' here the entire bleedin' time, is all. You all just didn't have a single soddin' clue about it. It's amazing how simple magic like this can make you almost invisible to the naked eye."

Most of the students were confused at the mention of _magic_ since most of 3-A hadn't been exposed to magic, except a small few.

It was then that Negi realized it. The scent of cigarette smoke wasn't from Dean. It was from this trenchcoated man who, somehow, slipped through the senses of everyone in the class with such a simple spell. And judging by the troubled expression on even Evangeline's face, one of the most powerful mages in his class, even she didn't notice the stranger enter the classroom. That in itself worried Negi immensely.

"Alright buddy. Quick messing around!" Called out Asuna as she stood from her desk. She also did this so that the rest of the students didn't question that "_magic_" comment. "Who the hell are you, and what do you mean you came in here without anyone noticing?"

And there she was; the next possible target. John could feel some odd aura radiate from her body like a bad stench. If anything she was radiating so much that he assumed she didn't even realize it herself. It was no surprise that the certain demon that was coming after her wanted her so badly. But he now got a good look at who he's supposed to be protecting…at least that's what John usually called it when preventing another soul from descending into the pits on his watch.

"It's as I said. Just shuffled on in, I did. Might wanna keep ye senses on point." John said, taking a blow of his cigarette.

"Then explain yourself!" Demanded Ayaka, "As class representative for class 3-A, I demand an explanation for your sudden arrival. And if you don't mind—"

"—'_puttin' the cigarette out_'. Yes yes, heard that one hundreds of times." John sighed, "But don't worry. Won't be in your pretty lil hairs for long. Just came to check up on things. Not my type of scene anyway, but it's best to keep 'n eye on the prize."

"And that prize would be?" Asked a taller student with dark brown long hair in a long ponytail and slanted eyes like that of an elder. This was Kaede Nagase. "And depending on your answer, you might be able to walk out of here unharmed, de gozaru."

"Hmm, dodgy one, aren't you." John remarked, getting off the wall. "But so be it. Like I said; wasn't plannin' on stayin' 'ere long." He slowly strolled off towards the door as he walked by the students, "I'll just go off 'n be on my way if it's all the same to you." He was finally at the door and opened it. "Do be careful tonight. What with all the rumors floatin' about."

"W-Wait!"

Before John could exit the door, he looked over his shoulder to the young boy who called to him.

"Please tell me…are you like what the other two were?" Negi asked sternly, "Are you here to…_scope out _the campus for the school festival?" The girls were surprised at how sudden their own child teacher would ask questions like an adult. But most were more curious as to what answer this shady man would give him.

"You could say that…" John smirked. "Ta."

And with that, John had exited the classroom, shutting the door behind himself. While most of the students chattered amongst themselves—some in fear of that strange man coming out of nowhere, while others curious of him, Negi however was more worried than he'd be willing to physically show on his face. First there was the rumor of the death of a student, then two hunters arrive to assess the situation and track down who's responsible, and lastly there's this strange Liverpudlian man in a trenchcoat whose agenda remains almost unknown. However there was one thing that was clear; when he said eyes on the prize, he looked right towards Asuna.

This was to be quite an experience to come.


	2. What is family?

**Hey Guys. Back to bring more of this to you all. So this next chapter will focus on a more unsettling issue I've had and is being put into this chapter to not only further the story, but to hear what others have to say on the matter.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of this. Negima, Supernatural, and Hellblazer/Constantine belongs to its respectable companies**

**So then here we go!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>BACK IN THE CLASSROOM<strong>_

The class continued forth with what little of time was left in the class. Negi had asked one of the students to read off from an excerpt of the textbook while he himself secluded into his head while assuming an attentive following in the reading at hand.

Negi himself had thought about the two gentlemen that came in. They seemed like normal human beings then trained hunters of situations like this. Negi couldn't feel any form of magic aura from their bodies nor did he see any magic items on them either. The dean might've made a mistake in calling two normal humans to take on something dangerous as a murder from an entity beyond normality. And then there was that other man. Negi couldn't feel magic off of him either, yet he's somehow manipulated himself to not be seen by not only him, but his students as well. And what was his _prize _he spoke of?

"Um, sensei?"

Negi returned back to his proper state of mind and looked up from his book to his class, who all had a sense of worry on their faces for their teacher.

"O-Oh yes. I'm sorry." Negi apologized with a smile. "I was a bit distracted."

"Was it from that one guy in the coat?" Asked Ako.

"You're right. The guy was obviously British like Negi-kun, but was a bit…different." Wondered Akira.

"It's scouse." Negi answered, "It's a form of speaking from Liverpool, England."

The class shared a collective "oooh". So far they've only known Negi and Evangeline who were from the West with accents, but to meet another man from Britain like Negi produced curiosity for some as to who he really was.

"I wonder if that guy's _really_ here to scope out Mahora like Sam and Dean are." Misa wondered along with her two sisters-in-cheerleading.

"O-Or what if he's that rumored dark figure who lingers about at night?" Feared Nodoka.

"If so Negi-sensei, you need not worry!" Claimed Ayaka. "We won't let anything happen to you!"

"Oh, thank you, inchou-san." Negi said graciously, knowing full well she wouldn't be able to do a thing to stop all this. But he at least appreciated the thought.

He knew that this threat would require more than just words from his students. He certainly didn't want to involve all of them into this mess. At this point he had no other choice but to once again engage into his routine that was already sapping out all his energy one day at a time. A small price to pay to stop this threat from escalating.

Negi subtly eyed the blond haired girl sitting all the way in the back. She, who was sitting back as if ready to sleep, opened one emerald eye towards Negi, and nodded a small smile in response. Evangeline was already aware of what Negi had in mind to once again protect his precious students. Even if that meant dropping his own blood to do it. That's just how foolish Eva saw the boy's naive will.

Asuna noticed this subtle stare he gave Evangeline and was a tad suspicious as to what it was for. No doubt it had something to do with Sam, Dean, and that coated man. Asuna couldn't shake this uncanny feeling that she had something to do with that blond haired, coat wearing stranger as his eyes seem to make small glances towards her. For what purpose, she still didn't know.

Soon enough, the bell for class to end had rung and another day in Negi's class had come to an end…once again with hardly any actual work done.

_**LATER THAT DAY**_

Class had ended for 3-A which meant the day was pretty much spent for the queen of all vampires herself. Though she wasn't too fond of wasting her valuable time sitting in a desk and hearing some blow heart prattle on and on about things she's known for years, Evangeline did find some comfort in participating in Negi's class. Not because she wanted to but because she promised him she would…at least that what she tells herself. But when that class is over, she retreats to the rooftops and relaxes with a small nap in the sun with her assistant acting as her lap pillow. Unfortunately today seemed to be more of a threat of downpour instead.

"Humph. That fool." Evangeline sighed, "He truly believes he can get through all of this without involving a single student. Not even realizing that one of his students _is _involved in all of this." She looked up into murky sky, just threatening to rain. "Well, training would do him some good…but it won't do a damn thing for him."

"What do you mean, master?" Chachamaru asked in her almost monotone soft voice.

"The demon I assume is responsible for creating the fuss around the campus is a demon out of Negi's league. If he goes to challenge that bastard, he'll be slaughtered." Eva then wondered something. "Thinking about it now, calling upon Sam and Dean Winchester for this wasn't any better. John Constantine, I can understand, but to call upon those two? They're strong and resourceful…but not enough to handle _our _monsters." Evangeline sighed as she laid back more comfortably with eyes closed. "Haah, such a pain! And now I have to waste my own time to help him get stronger for a battle he won't be able to win alone. And knowing the brat, he wouldn't want me to help him at all. Ridiculous, isn't it?"

"Yeah, luv. Pretty ridiculous."

Eva nodded in agreement…suddenly her eyes shot open and what she saw was not her green haired assistant but instead a older gentleman with blond hair and dull eyes coupled with a toothy grin.

Evangeline quickly leaped from John's lap and backed away from him. "W-What the hell?-!" She brushed her hair of any unseen germs or contamination that John might have. You never know with John Constantine. She also noticed Chachamaru was standing on the side, as if she was standing there the whole time. "C-Chachamaru!"

"I apologize, master." Chacha said, "I have no recollection as to how I am currently standing."

"A lil bit of peddler magic can do that." John smirked, slipping a cigarette between his lips. "Just like with the class."

"Don't fucking do that, you bloody half-wit!" Evangeline yelled.

"Nice to see you too, Eva." John waved, "I assume you're doin' well for yourself, what with bein' a high school girl forever and ever by your so-called crush."

"S-Shut up!" Evangeline exclaimed with red on her cheeks. If there was one person who always got her to lose her cool, it was John. He had a knack for that as bad as Nagi did. "For the record he was NOT my crush! He was just a fool who got lucky in imprisoning me! Get your facts straight!"

"Sure, sure. Whatever lifts yer skirt up." John nodded. "But passin' your obvious delusions, let's get down to business, shall we?" John started, lighting his fag. "The reason I'm here is that I'm in need of your particular talents."

The blond eyed skepticism towards the scouse man. "Explain yourself."

"For a while now, I've been feelin' this uncomfortable unsettlin' in the pit of my gut." John clutched his gut. "Like somethin' big's been brewin' in the shadows around here. It's not bad but…it feels odd."

Now that John mentioned it, Evangeline has also been feeling a strange disturbance resonating within the grounds of Mahora academy. She couldn't quite place her finger on it, but something was completely off about it all. She's not too surprised only she and John could feel this presence of dismay afoot. They were the only two that has dug deep enough into the occult and otherworldly that almost nothing escapes them when it comes to such matters.

"I agree. I've felt it as well." Eva said, looking out into the distance of Mahora academy. "It's faint…but still there…and it's an eyesore."

"Then why don't we pay whatever's causin' this untidiness a visit?" John suggested inhaling and exhaling the smoke from his lips. "Be worth it to know whose holdin' the strings around here. And if we find the puppet master, we find the killer behind all this. A good two-in-one deal, I say."

Evangeline didn't want to have to associate with John Constantine even if he was the last man on Earth, but it appeared circumstances dictate otherwise. Evangeline sighed, turning back to Constantine with disinterest. "So be it. I shall join you for now."

"Always knew you'd see things my way." John grinned.

_**LATER THAT DAY**_

The clouds were looking gruesome in the sky, making it particularly difficult to scope out the area for clues. But they did have info on where the attack took place and the time it occurred according to witnesses who found the body. The Winchester brothers took a stroll through the famous "_Sakura Lane_" to investigate the scene of the crime. It admittedly took a bit of time to be able to investigate when there were a group of high school students talking amongst one another. The last thing they needed was the eyes of young girls still going through their hormonal changes to see two attractive young men in suits walking about. After their departure at the ring of the next class bell, Dean and Sam took that chance to investigate. The two walked through the lane and arrived at the very spot of the scene of the crime.

"This is the spot." Dean confirmed. Sam bent down to get a better look at what was left behind by the killer whether it be blood, hair, or claw marks. However he was surprised to find the exact opposite.

"Nothing." Sam deduced, "Not a single drop of blood, and not even a claw mark, or any small hints to help us. It's as if the killer just…tided up before he left?"

"Wow. An OCD: Obsessive Compulsive Demon." Dean wise-cracked. "So, what makes you think the blood and guts got cleaned off by those Kanto dudes to insure no passer-bys see this?"

"It's a possibility. Dean—"

"Yes?" Dean smirked.

Sam sighed. "Not you, dean Konoemon. Anyway, he did say that the Kanto Association wanted to keep this under wraps from getting out to the general public. So I guess it would only make sense to leave no evidence. Also didn't he say something about another guy helping us?"

"At this point who cares who it is, right? He's not here, we deal with this ourselves." Dean figured. "So then, what the hell's the point of us bein' here if we got no clues?"

"Beats me." Sam said, standing back up. "You don't think the Kanto association—"

"—has somethin' to do with the slashing and the Kanto squad is wiping it under the table from everyone else?" Dean answered first. "Of course I do, Sammy and I sure as hell don't trust any of those Kanto sons of bitches in the slightest."

"But whatever this murder was about, I'm thinkin' it may have something to do with the Kanto and Kansai bad blood." Sam questioned, "The principal said so himself that the two families have been at each other's throats for year now. It wouldn't be that big of a shock if they don't strike again to go after Asuna or Konoemon's granddaughter since she _is_ the legitimate child of the two warring families."

Dean couldn't help but snort in amusement. "Bein' born on this Earth just to be targeted…that sounds familiar. But what about Asuka?"

"_Asuna _is another story. When you visited her class, you didn't see anything off about her at all, right?"

"Nothin' out of the ordinary." Dean shrugged.

"So what would this black figure want with her anyway?" Sam pondered, "I can understand the granddaughter but…why the other girl?"

Dean sighed while massaging his temples. "This is getting on my nerves, I'm callin' him."

"Now?" Sam asked curiously. "I'm sure he's probably busy with—"

"Castiel!" Dean called out to, "If you can hear us, we could really use your help!"

Sam looked around hoping no one was around to hear Dean literally call out to apparently nothing.

"Cas, we need you!"

Nothing.

Dean sighed. "_I _need you."

"Hello, Dean."

The boys quickly turned to see the person they called for appear right behind them. He was a man in his late 30's with dark brunette short hair, a stern expression and light blue eyes. He was dressed in black dress shoes, a black suit with a white dress shirt, and a blue lose tie turned backwards, accented with a beige trenchcoat that seemed a bit big for him.

"Nice of you to join us, Cas." Dean greeted. "Did you find anything, 'cause I know you must've been listening."

"Yes I have, and unfortunately no." Castiel confessed. "I've yet to find any reliable details as to who the murderer truly is. However I can assure that this was the work of a demon. I can still detect its scent at this scene." Cas then examined the spot of the crime with furrowed brows, "Interesting…"

"What is?" Sam questioned.

"The scent is…peculiar. It's seems so familiar and yet…I can't quite place my finger on it, but it's definitely not any normal demon I've witnessed before or faced in battle."

"Okay, so we know it's definitely a demon off the angel radar." Dan sighed.

"And ask for the Kanto and Kansai? You wouldn't happen to know anything about th—

Suddenly, Sam's sentence was cut short as if it were edited out of a movie. Castiel also noticed the presence of Dean and Sam completely voided and himself in an all-white room of expensive business taste. Of course he didn't need to ask how and why, or even where. He knew exactly where he was.

Castiel slowly turned around to see a desk and two chairs to sit in. The person who happened to be sitting in said desk was a woman no older than her late 30's with light brown hair tied in a bun and dull blue eyes. She was dressed in a grey suit with a white shirt.

"Why Naomi?" Cas asked.

"I'm sorry, Castiel, but I'm afraid I can't allow you to reveal any important information on the Kansai or the Kanto association." Naomi said, "Such details must remain hidden from the Winchesters until further notice."

"But I don't understand what the associations have to do with Heaven." Castiel questioned, walking up to her desk.

"Because it is of no importance to them the hidden secrets of the two warring families." Naomi said, "Their prime goal should be on searching for the Angel tablets as I instructed you to assist them with. Not worrying about Things that don't concern them. You understand the goal at hand."

"Y-Yes I do." Castiel nodded, "To investigate the rumor of the Angel tablet being excavated to Japan and it being used for nefarious ways, which involve the killing of an innocent human and the capture of Asuna Kagurazaka and Konoe Konoka."

"Exactly." Naomi nodded as well. "Now then, I would like for you not to mention a word of the Kansai or Kanto. Focus only on helping the boys find the culprit and the Angel Tablet he carries. Nevermind the importance of the two girls and focus only on doing what you are instructed to do."

Castiel nodded hesitantly.

Naomi smiled her bright smile. "Good." But that smile slowly turned into a grimace of annoyance. "Also…would you be so kind as to escort _those _two out of my office?"

Naomi's eyes were set straight at something behind Castiel. He turned around to not find an angel as he thought he would, but instead two unfamiliar people to grace the presence of the two angels; a young girl with blond long hair and green eyes who was obviously a vampire, and a human with blond short hair and, oddly enough, wearing a trenchcoated outfit similar to Castiel, only his coat was different in length and was more fitted, the absence of a suit jacket underneath the coat, and a red tie instead of blue like Castiel's.

"Who are you?' Castiel demanded.

"Oh, I hope I'm not intrudin'." John Constantine smirked, lighting a cigarette. "Just thought I'd get a sneak peek of what's to come of this circus of a show."

"Humph. Speak for yourself." Evangeline scoffed, "I only came about to fill in some details on what's befalling Mahora." Eva then held a toothy sardonic grin. "I never would have believed that Angels were involved in all this. It's been quite some time, hasn't it Naomi?"

Naomi held a deep rooted stare of cold anger and building aggression hidden behind that poised seating posture she held. "Evangeline." She said almost bitterly. "How _quaint_ it is to see you again after all these years." She also eyed John with the same stink eye. "And you brought the shit-stained plague of humanity along with you, I see."

"Hey now…" John spoke up, lighting a cigarette, "If yer gonna talk shit, do it when I'm away at fucking least."

"I would much prefer you wash that dirt-ridden mouth of yours." Naomi demanded, "Now before I have you two thrown out of here, tell me; how did you find your way here?"

"That's what you get for leaving the door open for unsuspecting strangers to enter right through." The vampire girl said. "When you ripped The Angel out of reality, you left a small stream to follow. I simply used that small stream and expanded it to open a way for us to go into using a simple dimension-traveling spell for two."

"You should've taken measures for that." John smirked at the pretentious Angel woman, blowing smoke to the ceiling. "Y'know, if you _are_ an Angel 'n all."

They could all see the blistering rage threatening to be released in Naomi's eyes, however still kept her cool with the two uninvited guest and sat in her poised manner. "Whatever the issue, I would most appreciate you two leaving my sight, before I call to have you both escorted…permanently."

"Nice threat, luv, but we're not goin' nowhere." John said sternly pointing at Naomi, "You got some explainin' to do, ya hear?"

Naomi grimaced towards the way this human spoke to her. "And that explaining would be?"

"There's more goin' on here then you're lettin' pretty boy here in on." He pointed towards Cas, who looked back at him in confusion. "Whoever stole the Angel tablet and brought it all the way out here to the East is usin' it for more than just a plaque on their wall, right? And _you _fuckin' know it, don'tcha?"

"What is he talking about?" Castiel turned towards Naomi.

"It's nothing!" She said too quickly. Her gaze turned back towards John. "I have no idea what mind games you're trying to set up, but they won't work here, John Constantine. You believe yourself to be some V.I.P here in heaven, but you are sorely mistaken! You alone has brought great holes in the perfect sheet of heaven from tainting Gabriel from a respectable warrior of God to becoming a pornstar and calling himself The Trickster. And what's worse is you being responsible for what happen to our last Angel subordinate to be ordered to look after you."

"What Manny did was his own fault!" John shot back angrily, "Don't you fucking go and play the guilt card on me to scurry over the fact that _you're _the one with the dark dirty secrets in your bloody back fucking pocket! You soddin' Angels always having to be shady cunts filled with pissed off juices towards us humans just because daddy didn't give a lick of a fuck for any of ya!"

"That's enough!"

All went silent at the angered voice of Castiel. He looked towards John with anger in those blue eyes of his. "I will not stand here and allow you to not only insult the Angels, but to go so far as to insult our father!"

John scoffed, "Oh really? Well if your old man really cared a single spit about you mindless twats, wouldn't he at least send a post card as to how he's doin'?"

"H-How do you—?"

"Oh trust me, I know." John argued to his trenchcoat counterpart. "God's not in his heaven. All's fucked up in the world. Now you tossers are losin' it and runnin' like chickens with yer fuckin' heads cut off. I thought you people were supposed to be warriors, but it turns out yer all a bunch 'a fuckin' brats when left alone."

"You have no right to speak of the Angels that way!" Cas roared at John. "We are still strong in numbers and our own orders!"

John scoffed, inhaling his cigarette and blowing smoke away from Castiel's face before smirking. "Really? And yet you're playin' lil puppy to the brothers—answerin' every call given to you."

"They are my friends—"

"REALLY?" John said in surprise. "The same friends who you've bled for numerous times, killed your own family for, rebelled for, spoke for, and have even died for, yet those two soddin' scrubs can't even be bothered to do the same when the roles are fuckin' reversed."

Castiel's eyes widened. "H-How do you know all of that?"

"Because I've been keepin' tabs, Angel boy." The con man said. "From an 'ol dead friend of you three."

"…Bobby." Cas realized.

"Bingo." John nodded, "Before he was fuckin' off with that business of his, he was workin' with me for a short time. Ever since then, he's kept me up to speed on everything you nutters have been doing over the years. It's too bad he had to reach the end of his road without any fuckin' peace…but back to my original point."

John stared right into Castiel's eyes, holding an almost authority over the Angel. "You're just an item to those boys. When they need you, you come a'runnin'. But when you're the one in need, there's always this wishy washy bullshit. You killed much of your own brothers for them, and they'd happily chose family and friends over you. Christ, you've brought them both out from the pits before and even had a plan to stop all that leviathan business. Sure it involved keepin' secrets, but yet _they_ were allowed to keep secrets from you? You broke Sam Winchester's wall and made him remember hell, but it was necessary to stop all this madness on Earth. And what did they do? They put ya in a fire ring like a soddin' child in time out while the rest of the world was still in the toilet without you. Then you became big daddy godstiel and suddenly they're pleadin' best friends again like children askin' their mommy to forgive them. And if that wasn't bad enough, they have the nerve to guilt-trip you back into the field while you were off yer fuckin' rocker, only for you to end up stayin' in God's armpit, purgatory, just because they made you think _you _were in the complete wrong." John had finished with a look of honesty. "Is that really what chums would do for one another?"

Castiel couldn't think of a proper reply back. When looking at it from a broad perspective of things, John did have a good point to make for all of this. He began to see what John was saying about him being used. He realized that Cas was only ever called by the boys when they wanted something from him or if they wanted to dump work onto him. He admitted his actions were questionable at best, but it was all for the sake of saving the world, the humans, and the boys…but they didn't see that. When Cas truly thought about it, Sam and Dean have killed, tortured, and sacrificed not only humans and monsters, but his own brothers and sisters that he loved dearly for their own goals. All that he did and is doing was to protect the boys and the human world…but would they do the same for him?

"Startin' to see things in a new light, huh?" John said, holding Castiel's shoulder in comfort. "Welcome to reality, mate."

Castiel didn't bother to care too much of John, or the other ladies' presence at that moment. It was too busy thinking to himself. He felt like a fool to let himself be used for so long without questioning it thinking he'd have a better family. Only to have to be told that he's being used no better than the way the Angels used him…or _are_ using him by Naomi. It hurt him. It hurt him deeply that no matter where he went or what he did, he'd always end up being used for something. He'd never be free, never know true friendship, and would never be his own man.

"I know yer feelin' somethin' fierce…excuse me." John walked past the downed Castiel and strolled right up to Naomi's desk, who was quietly watching the whole thing. He made sure to lean in close so it was just her who heard him. "How about 'ol pouty back there focuses on findin' the Angel Tablet and I make a lil deal with you all."

Naomi smirked, "Ah yes." She whispered back. "Your soul being damned to hell when you die. And what makes you so sure I can trust you to find the Angel Tablet for us?"

"Because, sweetheart, I know who has it." John grinned, leaving Naomi's to slowly fall off her lips. "A nasty bastard named Wilhelm. He's been around the scenes for quite some time now. But now he's come to Mahora to steal a girl who has great power. And from what you made mini-me back there say, with the Angel Tablet involved in all this bilge means that he's plannin' somethin' big. Bigger than even _I _originally thought."

"So…this is your big plan then; bribe all of Heaven's lives so that you can join the flock when your time comes, all while twisting the thinking of one of our own to bend to your whim."

"It'll help both of us, luv." John brought up.

"I must admit, I am impressed." Naomi admitted. "So be it. Despite my disdain for you and the moment our father decided to create you…the integrity of our kind is crucial. And the tablet must not fall into the wrong hands."

"Then it's settled!" John spoke openly once more. He turned back to the saddened Angel in the trenchcoat. "Good news, fellow trenchcoatian; you 'n I are gonna be workin' real close."

Castiel said nothing right away. He didn't bother to really pay attention to whatever John and Naomi spoke on. He was too busy deciding what he was to do now. After learning these new obvious details, he tried to wrap his head around what to do next. Work with some shady man on finding the Angel Tablet like instructed, or go back to Dean and Sam and help them once more…

He turned to John with stern eyes and furrowed brows. "Take me to the boys."

John's smile slowly dropped. In a way he expected as much. "Dog…" he snorted.

Naomi complied and with a snap of her fingers, sent Cas out of the room and presumably back to Earth.

"So then, I assume it's going as planned?" Evangeline figured.

"Yep." John smirked once more. "As we speak, he's gonna let 'em really have it. And then, we can get things rollin'. Let's get out there as well, shall we?" John walked back to Eva's side. "I don't wanna miss the show."

"Humph. So chaotic, you are." Evangeline snorted. "Well then, I assume I'll have to have a hand to weigh in on all this. However my services won't be as cheap as this buffoon." She looked directly at Naomi with a stone-cold expression. "You know what I desire, Naomi."

"Of course I do." Naomi nodded, "The location of the so-called Thousand Master of if he is even alive. That is what you truly desire, correct?"

"You know me more then I want you to, but at least that makes my demands easier." Evangeline said, turning back to the door along with John. "Until we meet again then."

"Ta." John waved.

With that, the two had suddenly appeared back on the Earthly plane of Mahora Academy, standing within the trees thanks to Evangeline's use of transportation spells.

"So then, shall we?" Eva eyed.

"They're over there." John pointed a finger out in the open of Sakura Lane where the two blonds came just in time to see Castiel return to his senses.

"Now the real fun starts." John smirked.

Castiel had returned to his proper state of mind. Though he didn't entirely remember what had happened or why he was seemingly zoned out, he did remember one crucial thing; what John Constantine said still registered deep into his mind, weighing heavily on him even now. He was still shaken up by the whole thing of who were his true friends and who was just using him. It was obvious John was too shady to be trusted, but…

"Cas!"

Castiel toned back into the discussion at hand with the boys. "O-Oh…um…what?"

"We said, do you know anything about the Kanto and Kansai association that could help us solve this case." Dean repeated for Sam.

"Like maybe any small clues as to whether or not they could have a hand in all this." Sam also said.

"R-Right of course." Castiel answered, still getting curious stares from the boys. "I'm sorry, but…I know nothing."

Dean sighed. "Oh, well that's perfect…"

"Guess that's just something you'll have to look into then, huh?" Sam figured.

"Yeah, and don't come back without bringin' some good news, 'kay?" Dean patted Cas's shoulder.

"But…why is it _I _must do that? Surely you two can handle it…"

"We would, but we're busy lookin' for more evidence around here." Dean answered. "Now chop chop. Do your Angel job 'n all."

"Angel _job_?" Cas noted. "I see…but before I go, a question for you two."

"Uh…yeah, shoot." Sam shrugged, while Dean nodded.

"I would just like to ask…what am I to you two?"

Sam and Dean turned to each other in confusion before turning back to their trenchcoat clad Angel. "Um…what do you mean, Cas?" Dean questioned.

"I mean…I've noticed an increasing number of my services being called from you two in a sort of…servitude manner." Castiel said almost timidly.

"Servitude? Cas, you're not our servant." Sam assured him. "You're are friend. In fact, you're more like our family."

"No, if I were really your family, you wouldn't call me only when it's convenient for you." Quickly answered.

"Well of course, I mean you _are_ an Angel." Dean reminded. "Angels tend to stick to that status quot of coming when called."

"But when I wasn't an angel, you completely forget about me before I was nurtured back to health." Cas answered back with a little more aggression. "During those times, you hardly called as if…I wasn't important."

Dean and Sam looked to each other in confusion again before turning once again back to Castiel. "Cas, what're you talking about—"

"If it were Sam, you wouldn't hesitate to call." Cas intervened, looking at Dean with furrowed brows. "Do you remember when you said I was like a brother to you? You said, just because I can do what I want, doesn't mean I can do _whatever _I want?"

"Well of course I—"

"Well then what gives you the right to order me as if I were a dog to his master, and command me to do your dirty work just because I _can _do whatever I want?" Cas said bitterly in the eyes of Dean, who was shocked at how Cas was speaking to him. "Because in the end, that's all I am. That's all I ever really was to you two; A simple means to an end."

"Oh, come on now! You can't honestly believe that, do you?" Dean argued, "Where is this crap even comin' from, because its bullshit, and you know it!"

"Is it, Dean…or is it _you _who's filled with the feces of a bull?" Cas challenged. "So quick to be there for Sam, so easy to take him out of the fire and throw me in as a proxy just because you can. And when I try to speak for myself, all you do is guilt me into doing things you and I both know are dangerous not only for the world, but for others around you…but not me. No, because I'm just an Angel, I can just come back and be your lap dog again."

"Excuse me?-!" Dean yelled. "Cas, what the hell are you saying?-! In case you forgot, you've had your fair share of sacrifices like breaking Sammy's wall, going behind our backs—"

"You mean like you two did!" Cas shot back. "What I do with my life has _no _concern towards you two. I don't need to check in to report every single step I take! You say I should have more freedom, but yet here I am, being put to work once again just like with the Angels!"

Dean's fury reached the point of physical contact as he grabbed Castiel's coat lapel threateningly with fire burning in his green eyes. "You listen to me! Don't you dare compare us to those sons a' bitches!"

"Dean, that's enough! Let em' go!" Sam called but neither of them heard a word he said.

"Me and Sam have done so much, sacrificed a shit ton, JUST for the world and the people who live in it!" Dean stressed. "We kill, we fight, and we see people die — that's just our life! You have no idea what it's like to have to go through that! You're just an A—"

Dean stopped himself for a moment. He had just realized what he was saying in all his furious anger at Castiel's sudden change in attitude. He had just set himself up for that comment. He forgot that the person he was speaking to _did _know loss. He was losing his own brothers and sisters every day, not knowing where his own father is, fought, killed, and did it all over again. Cas really wasn't any different from the boys. But they figured despite that, he was still eager to help them because he was able to suck it up better than them and fight on…but it was really he thought he had found a group of people who knew loss and he could be closer with, to talk with, and to be a real family with.

"Dean…?" Sam said, but Dean didn't respond. He could only stare in solidified realization of the error in those words he just spoke. He saw into Cas's blue eyes to see the deep rooting disdain he had for Dean at that moment. They were eyes that Dean had only seen so few often, but…to see those angered eyes once more was enough to raise the hairs on the back of his neck.

"Wilhelm. That's who you'll be looking for." Cas said almost monotonously as he swatted Dean's hand from his coat. It was clear as day he was too fed up to even feign interest. He turned on the heel from the boys and began to walk off from them.

"C-Cas wait—!" Dean called.

"You're right…I am just an Angel…" He said bitterly as he continued down Sakura lane. "But…I'm not _your _Angel anymore."

And without missing a beat, he was gone. Leaving both Dean and Sam standing there just as the clouds began to settle and the thunder rolled in from the distance. But even so, the Winchesters were overwhelmed with confusion for their Angelic friend, who doesn't seem to think of them the same way.

The one most troubled by this was Dean. Because in a way, Cas was right. When it came to family, Dean has always picked Sam or a lot of other people close to him over the one he called "brother". And now he's begun to truly see how much that means. However, he still held true that some of the things Cas did were questionable and dangerous in their own rights. He had always found Castiel a good friend, but a lose canon he sometimes can't be 100% trusted. Especially after getting Sam out of hell and even keeping that info away from Dean himself, while he was living that sweet apple pie life. But now he's left them once more. But who knows how long this time.

"What the hell was that about…?" Sam pondered.

"I don't know…but I do know one thing…" Dean said sorrowfully. "Somethin's not right with Cas…Someone got to 'em."


	3. The First Attack

**Hey Guys. Back to bring more of this story. For the record, I'm a bit disappointed that I didn't start this story from season 9. It would've been interesting to have MOC (Mark of Cain) Dean, Short coated/stolen grace Castiel and…Angel possessed Sam. Along with Gadreel, Hannah, Metatron, and all them. But maybe another time perhaps but not now. Also, Please save Constantine. NBC's gonna stop its first season at 13 episodes and I just don't want it to be cancelled so if you can, please support it. Negima is actually my favorite series to cross other stories over with. It just has a huge cast, character possibilities, and has a big world to work with. I might even take this story farther in a spin off or something but don't hold me to that.**

**So anyway let's proceed.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of this. Mahou Sensei Negima, Supernatural, and Hellblazer/Constantine belongs to its respectable companies. Please support their official releases.**

**So then here we go!**

* * *

><p>Down by the Mahora café where it was next to empty do to it still being class time for some, John Constantine sat at one of the outside tables along with the loli vampire and her android assistant also sitting with him. John was too busy indulged in the coffee he was drinking and his thoughts to really talk casually with Eva, who also sat about, drinking tea. Wilhelm was out there and John knew it. All he needed to do is wait for him to make his next move so he can prepare for the aftermath.<p>

"So then…" Evangeline began, "Do you mind sharing with me what your next plan will be?"

"Patience little one." John remarked, pissing Eva off. "All will come to those who do a little waiting. Or so they say."

"Wait for what exactly? In case you've forgotten, you've convinced an angel to not only abandon his new family with the Winchesters, but you've also convinced him that he has no proper structure of a family that he's always wanted."

"Ah, but that's also where_ I_ come in." John explained. "Y'see, berks like _Clarence_ (Castiel) are a dime a dozen up in those clouds. But he's an easier target to control because of his desire for family. Give 'em a lil love and he'll jump distances for ya. All I need to do is play mommy dearist to 'em and he'll be helpin' get all this settled quicker. See, that's the mistake those idiot brothers made; you can't expect a dog to be man's best friend without showin' it some love first."

"Humph. Sounds like something I should consider for the boy." Eva considered.

"Yeah, well speakin' of the lil tosser..." John started, elbows on the table as he looked Eva in her eyes, "...how is it that you get the pleasure of givin' lessons to the son of the man who trapped you in this godforsaken school in the first place?" John questioned, "Seems a bit ironic, don't ya think?"

"If you think I'm assisting him simply because he begged me, then you might as well shove those thoughts down your throat. I care nothing for the boy's safety nor what he does with what I've taught him afterwards." Evangeline said pompously. "Just so long as it doesn't get in the way of me, or my own affairs."

"And what if he ends up usin' that power back at you?"

"He's in no way like you, John. The boy's more honest, and naïve. He'd never be able to understand the world you come from."

"I dunno. Loneness, sadness, despair, revenge—those sound like somethin' we both share in common." John said, leaning back in his seat as he blew smoke into the sky. "Negi Springfield; the only known survivor of that fatal night of the demons, thanks to the supposed help of his thought-to-be-dead father. Sounds like somethin' out of a pop-up book, doesn't it."

"If we're talking about lives as books, yours would be a cheaply written horror flick." The blond vampire mocked, stirring her tea.

"Always with the subtle hits, aren't you luv?"

Suddenly, both heard the sound of wings flap towards them and turned to see the long trenchcoated angel appear before them. However his expression had said it all; a mixture of anger and sorrow all in those burning eyes of his.

"Well look who's come 'round to grace us with his presence." Constantine toasted. "I assume you're here for a reason?"

"Yes…I am." Castiel nodded. His head stared at the ground with such doubt and hurt in his subtle gruff voice. "…You were…right. The boys…all this time…they have done nothing but use me…I was just a—"

"—dog?" John finished coyly. "Yeah. 'specially to that Dean one. I'm pretty sure he cared less for ya, anyway."

That for some odd reason hit Cas harder than he expected it to. It hurt that Sam and Dean used him but hearing Dean treated him like a dog the most made Cas feel more worse than he originally did. Of course, Castiel put such depressing feelings to the side and focused on what he was to do next. "Well…now I know. Now all that matters is finding the Angel Tablet and saving the Angels."

"And we will." John assured him standing from his chair and wrapping an arm around Cas's shoulder. "All we need to do is a lil investigating, and we'll find what we need. But I can't do it alone, Y'know. I'm gonna need you."

"Oh…as a dog I assume."

"No, mate. As a teammate. A comrade…a friend."

Castiel's eyebrows furrowed as he eyed the smiling magician. He could obviously see the deceit in John's eyes from a mile away. However he only focused on finding what needs to be found anyway so he figured he might as well follow John, seeing as he had no need to call to the boys anymore. "Just…tell me what you need."

"That's the spirit." John smiled, patting his back and strolling right past him. "Now then, down to business." He turned on the heel and smiled towards Castiel. "I need you to head down to Kyoto. There's a man there named Eishun Konoe whose expectin' me. Just drop me name to 'em, and he'll give you what he knows on all this. Tell 'em I sent you."

Castiel nodded. "Alright then."

"Wait." Evangeline stopped them. "I don't trust him. He might get called by Naomi again. The reason he hasn't is thanks to Chachamaru's sonars canceling of any magic or celestial disturbances. Trust me when I say it was a hassle to get it working." She took a sip of her tea and spoke once more with an eye on Castiel. "She will accompany you on your trip."

"Okay." Cas accepted.

He watched as Chachamaru joined him on his side and held onto Castiel's shoulder. He took a side glance towards the emotionless doll face of an expression she carried in those green eyes of hers. It was almost like that of an Angel.

Chachamaru looked towards "Shall we proceed then, Castiel-san." She asked in a monotone voice.

"Um…yes, let's go."

With only a second, Castiel and Chachamaru were gone from sight. John turned a heel and walked back to the table the vampire sat at. "Aaah~ A lil sympathy treatment, is it? The sod's got a chum with a blank stare to help him find out a lil bit about 'emself and then when he realizes things, he could either continue being my errand boy or go back to being their lovely pet. Puttin' me in a difficult situation, y' are."

"Humph. Don't take this the wrong way, John, but you're a nuisance that I can't afford to let slip through my fingers." Eva said as John sat down across from her. "You didn't think I would just let you control someone of that kind of power without holding you by a leash, did you?"

John scoffed. "Guess I can't fool 'em all, can I?"

"I'm afraid not. I know you, John Constantine. I've seen your work and all that you've done in your long-listed past. And I will tell you this much…" She eyed John with fierce blue orbs. "Do not try anything too rash. For if you do, I will see to it personally that you be dragged to the lowest circles of Hell for all eternity."

John didn't show fear. Instead he couldn't help but chuckle to himself. "Send me t'Hell, eh?" He said rather solemnly. He outted his cigarette to the ground with his foot smudging out the smoke. "Not like I'm waitin' for a ticket, now am I…"

Eva scoffed, "You and your annoying comebacks." Eva stood from her seat and stretched her arms up. "That reminds me…I have the brat to mentor now."

"You go on ahead then." John said, getting up from his chair. "I got other business to take care of."

"Do you?"

"Just puttin' some finishin' touches on my grand master tricks for our uninvited guest." John said at the turn of the heel and strolled off. "You wouldn't care…'least not now."

_**BACK ON CAMPUS**_

Mahora's Library Island. A fantastic form of architecture built many years ago by the founders of Mahora Academy. Library Island is literally a library that's in the middle of a body of the ocean. The only connection to civilization it has is a long bridge that connects it to the rest of the campus.

Sam Winchester strolled into this peculiar odyssey of a library, noticing a warmness about its hickory backdrop color. He also noticed an abundant number of students who were also present. Some even shooting him small glances and whispering to some of their friends. Sam knew what that meant; either they were making fun of him or they were admiring him from afar. Sam himself never found himself super attractive, but he also didn't think he was ugly either.

Sam continued on to the counter where he saw the librarians who were also high school girls. "Um…excuse me?"

The girl's looked up and one was completely caught off guard by the sudden appearance of this tall man before them. The purpled haired girl whose bangs covered her eyes looked like a deer in the headlights as she trembled in fear and her voice a bit shaky as well. "W-W-We…! Wh-Wha..W-What…W-Wo—!"

"Welcome, Sam-san. What is it that we can do for you?" Said the one with darker blue long hair and her forehead clearly showing. She seemed to have a sort of unfeasible air about her.

Sam was a bit confused as to how they knew his name. Then he remembered that these two could've been students from that class he and Dean visited. The one with Konoka Konoe and Asuna Kaguazaka in it.

"Uh, yes. I was hoping if you could point me in the right direction to a certain category of books I'm looking for…" Sam asked. He wasn't too prepared to just flat out say what books he needed but he figured they were in a hurry. And maybe that name Castiel said could answer why he suddenly acted the way he did and flew away from him and Dean like that. He had no time to try and be so subtle. "…Books that have something to do with…well…the occult?"

"Of course. Would that include demonology, dark arts, or mythological creatures?" The blue haired girl asked. "Or would theology and religion be more to your choosing in which the celestial section would be what you're looking for…or…" She slowly eyed Sam with, what he took, as a suspicious look on her face. "…might you be looking for books on _spells _or _magic_."

Poor Sam couldn't have been more obvious with his reaction. His eyes widened for a second before donning the confused brow expression to cover for him. But it was too little too late. Yue's eyes didn't miss his reaction at all. She got him. She nodded in understanding. "I see. So then you must be one as well."

"One…what?"

"There's no denying you are indeed a mage as well." Yue whispered.

"E-EH?! Y-Yue! What are you saying?!" Nodoka exclaimed as quietly as she could.

"Um look, I really don't know what you're talking about here, but trust me; I'm no mage. Besides there's no such thing." Sam assured her, playing the fool of thinking she was joking about mages and wizards on campus. But Sam was already caught up with everything from the principle's explanation back in his office. Plus he translated _Mahora_ with the _Mahou _part.

"Really?" Yue said with a bit of suspicion still on her face. However she sighed and sat back in her chair, arms crossed. "Fine, then. I'll take your word for it." Yue didn't really mind dropping the word _mage _with Sam. She already found it odd that he and Dean would appear during the recent rumor's beginning. It was too easy to put two and two together. Whatever's happening has to do with sending these two mysterious men here to help take care of it. And then there was that other man in the trenchcoat and blond hair; what was his part in all this? "Then may I ask why you're looking for such books?"

"Just a little bit of curiosity is all." Sam answered. "Thought I'd do research on demons for a novel I'm working on."

A novel of bullshit Yue thought, but nevertheless played along. "I see. Well I'm a bit busy at the moment with filing so I'll let Nodoka help you out with that."

"E-EEH?-!" Nodoka exclaimed. "B-But—!"

Yue took Nodoka to the side where Sam wouldn't hear (to his confusion) and whispered to her; "Nodoka, I have a suspicious feeling about that man. I think he knows about the mages and magic."

"Y-You think so?" She whispered.

"Yes. I think he's here to look into those rumors going on around here about the dark figure. It's a hunch but I'm pretty sure there's more to that rumor then we know. So for now, we need to help the boys out for as much as we can."

"But what if _they're _bad guys too?-!"

"Don't worry. They don't look like bad people. Quite the opposite actually."

"Yeah, but—!"

"Nodoka will help you find what you're looking for." Yue told Sam without Nodoka's consent.

"Y-YUE!"

Sam could sense some distain with the purple haired miss and figured she really didn't want to help him. He didn't want to cause anyone grief. "Well if you really don't want to, then…"

"Oh no, no! I-I didn't…I mean…" Nodoka couldn't deny it any longer. She already felt it rude to at least not help him after Yue insisted on it. She gave a small sigh and held her chest to calm her beating heart. "Okay…please follow me then."

Nodoka timidly walked out of the counter and quickly strolled past Sam without a word. He had hoped he didn't frighten her but it seemed no matter what he did, she'd still be scared. Sam ignored it and allowed her to lead him through the library. What Sam quickly realized was that this very library was beyond massive. Millions upon millions of books were all around them on shelves that almost towered over them both. They headed up a flight of stairs that lead to even more books and shelves of books surrounding them.

Sam was taken aback by the large quantities of books that surrounded him. All this knowledge and information could really turn the tide for the war that's going on back in the states. He hated to have to leave it all behind for now, but he had a gut feeling that he might find some useful information in the land known for spirits and exorcisms among the occult.

"U-Um…" Sam was directed back towards his shy guide who was at the stairs towards the higher levels of bookcases. "Please follow me."

"Oh, right." Sam said as he jogged over to her side. The two strolled up the stairs as it seemed to get more and more eerie the higher the climbed. To at least ease the obvious tension, he decided to make small talk. "So, uh…this is a pretty big library, huh?"

"Oh, yes it is." Nodoka nodded. "It's one of the oldest standing attractions of Mahora Academy, said to have been built during the meji period."

"The meiji period? Like World War II, right?"

"Yes. It was designed to hold millions of books from all over the world. However the influx of books was too much for the original structure, so the people who were building it had no choice but to expand it into an underground library to hold the many books. No one knows exactly what the design of the library is nor how deep it goes, but one thing's for certain is that it's still considered, to this day, the largest library in the world."

Sam was impressed. Not only for the library's scale but also towards Nodoka who can come out of her shell when it comes to books. "Guess when it comes to books, you'll talk my ear off all day." Sam joked.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to—"

"Relax, it was a joke." Sam assured her. "Besides I get it. I can…kinda get a little talkative when it comes to books too, so I get it."

"Really…do you have a favorite?" Nodoka asked.

"Um…I wouldn't say they're favorites but I do read a lot of things." Sam thought on it. "Maybe you can say I read a little too much and end up learning more then I intended to."

"Intended…?"

"It's a long story…oh we reached the end."

Nodoka returned to her surroundings and noticed that they indeed made it to the end of those long stairs.

"Ah, we have…so about the book you were looking for."

"Right, right…" Sam remembered. "Like I said before I just need something about demonology and based on the occult is all."

"Right. This way then." Nodoka pointed down the path of book shelves and took the lead with Sam following right behind.

Sam may have been strolling along with Nodoka to find what he needed, but he certainly wasn't stupid. He saw the unwanted guest as he was climbing up the stairs during Nodoka's explanation on the library's origins. He held his gun at the ready and a knife just in case with his guard up.

This wasn't going to be a simple search for a book that much was certain.

_**BACK ON CAMPUS**_

While Sam was looking into the library for more clues, Dean decided to ask around for any witness claims of any sightings of this shadowy man. So far, all accounts turned out the same; dead ends and getting no further towards finding the culprit. However he did find out that there's already a fan club dedicated to him by a group of girls. While mildly flattered, he was also disturbed at how fast they actually formed a club. Finally, Dean sat on the steps of one of the campus's large trees to muse over everything. But what always came to mind was Castiel. He just couldn't understand why Castiel went awol on them with no explanation as to where he went or why he acted the way he did so suddenly.

Dean began to wonder if maybe it had something to do with his time in purgatory. He knew Castiel wasn't fully okay from his time there. He knew he shouldn't have left him, but that's what Cas chose for himself. But Dean knew something was going on with Cas—something beyond just him. Almost like…someone was controlling him.

Dean reached for his cellphone and called his brother on how it's going on his end. But no answer and only going to voicemail and the beep.

"Hey Sam, it's me. " Dean said on the phone, "I got nothin' on my end. I'm gonna wrap this whole thing up and head over…to…"

Dean's words were cut short by the sight of something peculiar. From the distance two people slowly walking across the lane. Judging by their height, Dean could tell they were children; one with reddish brown hair and in a green suit. That was obviously Negi from that classroom. The other one had long blond hair and dressed in a red school uniform with black long stockings. Negi seemed a tad bit exhausted from the way he was dragging his feet, while the blond one was walking just fine. Dean also noticed a long staff on the boy's back that looked a bit conspicuous.

"Well that's something you don't see every day…" Dean muttered. "…Or that."

Dean then spotted another strange sight a few paces behind the single children walking. By the looks of it, they seemed to be a bunch of upper grade girls no older than their early teens with different styles and colors of hair. They looked like students that Dean saw in that classroom he visited.

One was that orange haired pigtailed girl, Asuna Kagaurazaka while the other was the long brunette haired Konoka Konoe. What were the odds that both would be in his sights like this? But accompanying them was three more girls—a girl with black hair in a side pigtail, one with blond pigtails and tan skin, and one with red hair in an up-do ponytail. They seemed to be slowly creeping from corner to corner, tailing the two kids.

"Uh…call me back…" Dean said on the phone as he hung up.

Dean pulled out his handgun and jogged to the scene as he followed the group of girls' game of hide-n-seek by keeping his distance so as to not be seen by neither of the groups. Dean wasn't 100% sure whether those girls were demons or not, but he wasn't going to just sit by and watch something so suspicious transpire right before his own eyes. That just wasn't _the Winchester way_.

_**ON LIBRARY ISLAND**_

Nodoka felt awkward. But that wasn't anything new for her. She always felt an awkward sensation when she was alone with a male. Like an uneasy feeling in her chest that riddled her with fear. She was never good with men or their presence not because she hated them, but she was just had too much anxiety around them. And this was more than apparent when she was around this towering man before her, who was searching for books of his own interest as she stood to the side of the balcony of this almost chasm of a library. He already had two in hand and was looking for more. Every now and then, Sam would ask Nodoka for help with a particular book he's searching for but for the most part she stayed quiet and let Sam do what he was doing.

"Alright…" Sam muttered.

"Y-Yes?"

"What? Oh, no, I was saying I found the last book I needed." Sam said, reaching for the book on the high shelf. Nodoka was impressed at how high his reach was compared to hers. But that was to be expected given his height. Once he had the book, he turned back to Nodoka. "Okay, now we can—DUCK!"

Nodoka was startled by that sudden outburst from Sam. But was even MORE startled when he pulled out a gun from his belt. Nodoka screamed in terror as she ducked to the ground with her hands over her head as she heard the bullets go off and send at least two shots over her head. She was so frightened that she kept her eyes shut tightly while trembling like a small creature.

"Come on!" Sam called. Nodoka heard footsteps come towards her and was quickly yanked up by the wrist. Her shot open in horror of what was going on as she was pulled from where she was. However that issue was pushed aside to an even bigger one as she heard a loud crash from behind her. She looked back only to see in horror, the sight of a very pale skinned girl with short hair and wearing a white dress was floating over the balcony in which Nodoka originally stood. Her arms were like that of sharp claws that were two times as big as a car.

"Move!" Sam yelled. Nodoka complied and ran as fast as she could with Sam as the pale girl, with her haunting cackling from behind them and the loud stomps those terrible claws made, came charging after them.

They ran down the stairs as the demon pale girl sent strange pillars of tentacles slamming at them! As one came close to hitting him, he could feel a drop of water hit his cheek. It was then, that Sam figured out that these tentacles and the girl herself was made of pure water solidified into a weapon in the form of the girl. She was summoned here by someone—someone who wanted him and Nodoka dead.

Sam quickly reached the end of the stairs and grabbed Nodoka's wrist to pull her close towards her just as one of the girl's tentacles came slamming into the stairs and causing the entire staircase to collapse to the bottomless pits of the library chasm. However the paled water girl simply floated on air, claws and tentacles ready for more action.

Sam aimed and fired shots at the demon, but they simply flew right through it while pushing her back only by a few inches. This demon was practically immune to most of Sam's bullets and took them all like nothing. Though it did subdue her a bit and gave them a good distraction to high tail it out of there.

"Let's go!" Sam said as he grabbed Nodoka's wrist and ran off towards the entrance.

Nodoka could feel her legs tiring from the intense running she and Sam were doing. It may have been easy for him to run for such a long time, but for Nodoka, it was a strain on her body. Already she was out of breath and pumping as much of her energy into her feet as she could. She might as well have been dragged by Sam at this point. Even so, the dangers that could await her if she stopped were much more dangerous in comparison.

Finally the two made it to the entrance of Library Island, only to be horrified to see they were too late. For within bodies of water formed into spheres all across the entrance area, the innocent students were held captive within them, floating in them and unconscious or dead for all they knew.

"What the hell is this…?" Sam uttered. He knew it was from that pale girl demon and quickly took action by heading down the stairs towards them to cut them loose.

Meanwhile Nodoka looked around frantically as she ran towards the counter. "Yue!"

Quickly popping from the within the counter window was the dark blue haired friend of Nodoka, just as shaken up as Nodoka was, but still able to keep a calm and cautious emotion about her.

"Nodoka!" Yue called back. She swiftly jumped over the counter window and ran towards her shy friend with relief that she was safe and sound in the mist of all that madness. "Are you alright, Nodoka?-!"

"Yes. I'm fine." Nodoka nodded, overjoyed to see that her friend was able to survive that terror that had befallen the rest of the students. She even began to tear up a bit just by seeing Yue was alright. "Thank goodness _you're_ alright…"

"Yeah…but what about the others?" Yue and Nodoka turned towards the suited younger Winchester who was busy trying to cut the rest of the students free, but to no avail. All he was doing was cutting through pure water and making no dents in getting through to saving the girls trapped inside.

"Damnit! I can't get them loose!" Sam snarled at his own powerlessness. Just once, he wanted to get through a hunting job without innocent lives being lost at the expense of saving more lives. Why the hell would he think being in another country would be any different was a mystery even to him.

But that self-loathing was put on hold when a loud shifting sound could be heard from the distance within the chasms of the library.

"Come on, you two!" Sam ordered as he ran towards the exit. Nodoka and Yue followed no questions asked. Considering what they had seen of this threat, there really wasn't any other choice in the matter. All three of them ran out of the building and onto the wide open bridge just as thunder was beginning to roll in the grey clouds. Sam ran straight towards the impala that he "borrowed" from Dean to get to the Library.

"Get in! Hurry!" Sam hustled. He jumped right into the driver's seat while the girls got into the back. The second Sam got the engine roaring, he put the car in _reverse_ and slammed on the petal. The car jolted back from the library far enough for Sam to turn the black car around and switch to _drive. _He put his foot on the gas and floored it across the bridge away from the island. He was lucky the rain was beginning to come in just as he was driving away so no one was in the path of the car.

He looked in the review mirror and saw nothing there apparently. It seemed he was able to escape the demon just in time as a sigh of relief left his lips. He eased up on the pedal as they reached the end of the bridge and drove slow onto the road.

"You two alright?" Sam asked.

"Y-Yes…" Nodoka mumbled. She was still a bit shaken up by what had happened.

"We're fine…but what _was _that back there?" Yue questioned, "Some kind of demon?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, really." Sam replied. "It could've been a water demon or uh, some kind of Japanese folklore demon I don't know about."

"So…you've fought stuff like that before then?" Yue assumed.

Sam had no way to hide it anymore. He figured he might as well tell them what's happening around here considering there was no way to lie his way out of this one. It was too bad he had to involve these two into all of this. For all he knew they could've been normal high school girls who were at the wrong place at the wrong time…or around him to be precise. "Alright, yes. I have…fought monsters, but nothing like that thing." The rain was beginning to come down as Sam switched the window wipers on.

"I knew it. So you _are _a hunter." The blue haired girl figured out without a single expression of surprise hitting her face. "It was pretty obvious considering you and that other man just so happen to show up days after a strange rumor about a murderer roaming the campus popped up. Not only that, but your interest in those particular books you were looking for was too off setting even for it to be a coincidence. Honestly I must say for an exorcist or hunter to try and be that quiet and secretive about what his real goal is in being here at an all-girl's school, I must say you and your brother don't do a very good job in staying on the down low."

"Gee thanks for the compliment…" Sam sassed.

"Just a simple evaluation, don't let it get you down. Happens to the best of us, you know?" Yue assured him. "Now about that other man…"

"Who? Dean…? Well might as well point out he's actually my older brother."

"H-He's the oldest?" Nodoka blurted in genuine shock. Both she and Yue assumed that the man driving in the front seat with them in the back was the older of the two. This was certainly an eye-opener for them. More so then finding out they were brothers.

"Yeah, I know." Sam gloated. "He always hated that."

"I can tell. So what are your _real _names then?" Yue insisted. "And don't say it's "Smith" because I know those have to be cover names."

Sam sighed. There really wasn't any way around all this. "Alright…our real names are Sam and Dean Winchester. We travel around a lot, searching for cases of out of the ordinary occurrences that pop up every now and then, and drive over there to do what we do best. Dean calls it—"

"—_the Family Business._"

Sam looked over his shoulder with eyes still on the road. "What?"

"Saving people…" Yue began.

"Hunting things…" Nodoka finished.

Both eyes went wide and mouths agape. Sam knew those looks and why they would know exactly what he was gonna say. He was ready to cringe just as the words left their mouths.

"Y-Y-You're…!" Nodoka began in a stuttering but stars truck notion as her companion was.

"Th…The _real…_S-Sam W-W-Winchester…!" Yue sputtered with stars in her eyes. "A-And…! Y-You're brother's…R-Really…!"

"Yes, Yes! We're Sam and Dean from the _Supernatural _books!" Sam stated to his chagrin. To this day he still hated it when people mention those books that Chuck wrote about their lives. It was bad enough people knew almost everything about them (including private things) but even all the way out in Japan, they still can't escape those damned books or its fans. "Everything that happened in the books—the monsters, the demons, angels, Castiel—"

"CASTIEL-SAMA IS REAL?-!"

Both Yue and Sam looked at the sudden out spoken shy girl; Nodoka's eyes glowing bright and her attention dead set on Sam answering her question feverishly. It was obvious to Sam who was her favorite character in the books that's for sure.

"Yeah, all real." Sam finished, keeping his eyes back on the road. They had stopped right in front of the girl's main class building as a place to rest in Sam's opinion to gather his thoughts and explain a few things. "Listen, everything in those books _did _happen, but it was years ago. Back when things were getting pretty serious and…well…You two know."

The girls quickly put together the contents of the books and remembered all the harsh, and horrible events that occurred to Sam and Dean in the run of those novels. The death of their mother, the death of their father, Dean going to hell, their half-brother being possessed by Michael, Sam being possessed by Lucifer, and finally Sam going to Hell.

Just remembering those pivotal moments brought tears to their eyes the more they looked at Sam. And the fact that all of this actually transpired to him and his brother in real life was even more heart-breaking to them. While they cried at how the books ended, the real ones lived it and felt even more pain then the readers did.

"So…are you…okay now?" Yue asked in a shaky voice.

"O-Oh don't worry I'm fine now! I promise!" Sam quickly reassured them—laying their worries to rest. "Like I said; this was years—"

Sam was quickly interrupted by the sound of a chiming come from Sam's pocket. "Excuse me." Sam turned forward and answered his phone the second he saw his brother's name. "Dean?"

"_Sam, where are you?"_

"In front of Mahora's main building. Why does it sound like you're outside?"

"_Because I am, Sammy! Look, I'm in the forest and was tracking these people down who were following that boy in the classroom and a blond haired girl. They looked like students but I don't know 100%. But they seemed to have all went into this wooden cabin outside of plain sight. Get here as soon as you can._"

"Got it. Wooden cabin in the forest. I'll be right there." Sam then hung up the phone.

"Did he say…wooden cabin in the forest?" Yue asked. "Outside of plain sight?"

"Yeah, why?"

Both Nodoka and Yue said at the same time with the same troubled expressions; "Uh oh…"


End file.
